


I want to hold your hand

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Overdose (MTV Series), TV Quase
Genre: M/M, Overdose, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Despertou de um sono estranho e perturbado e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentiu o corpo todo doer, como se tivesse levado a pior numa briga ou rolado de uma escada. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um teto desconhecido e uma enxurrada de sensações lhe atingiu, num relatório parcial do que acontecera até ali.





	I want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Eu vi o seguinte prompt no twitter "a fictional couple where both of them pretend extremely hard that they’re not in love with each other but then one of them gets hurt & the other LOSES THEIR SHIT & is a mess until they’re both safe again, at which point they break down & admit they Really Do Care", colocado com starry guitar e eu não resisti. Lembrando que por mais que a arte possa transcender, essa fic se limita a falar do relacionamento dos personagens, que não tem nada a ver com o comportamento questionável de seus atores.
> 
> Aí dona Julinho da van do spirit, atendi seu pedido! Fic dedicada a lobsterisk porque todo e qualquer starry guitar pertence a ela.
> 
> Betagem feita pela sempre eficiente espiã russa que não contribuiu para as eleições do Trump, mas que contribuiu para essa fic acontecer.
> 
> Caito, duvido você ler essa.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

_ Oh please say to me _

_ You'll let me be your man _

_ And please say to me _

_ You'll let me hold your hand _

 

I want to hold your hand - The Beatles

 

Despertou de um sono estranho e perturbado e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentiu o corpo todo doer, como se tivesse levado a pior numa briga ou rolado de uma escada. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um teto desconhecido e uma enxurrada de sensações lhe atingiu, num relatório parcial do que acontecera até ali.   
  
Estava deitado numa dura cama hospitalar, com direito a soro na veia e camisola verde. E um frio do cacete, que o cobertor fino não dava conta.   
  
Além do corpo dolorido, tinha uma dor de cabeça que julgava (ou esperava) ser de ressaca.   
  
Ouvia vozes ao redor e mesmo que do seu lado tivessem apenas cortinas, deduziu que devia estar numa enfermaria ou algo do tipo.   
  
Tinha muitas perguntas a serem respondidas sobre tudo isso, mas se concentrou numa questão que lhe pareceu mais urgente no momento: sua mão direita, estranhamente quente, envolvida por duas mãos conhecidas que ligavam a basicamente a última pessoa que esperava encontrar lhe sorrindo bestamente do lado de uma cama de hospital - Johnny Guitar.   
  
Tentou perguntar  _ "Que porra é essa?" _ mas no seu estado meio grogue, apenas encarou o guitarrista com uma expressão que dizia o mesmo.   
  


Johnny não captou a mensagem e ao invés de explicar qualquer coisa, acariciou sua mão.

 

\- Danny! Que bom que você acordou, cara! Como você está se sentindo?

 

Ainda encarava o guitarrista, ou melhor, as mãos dele que não saiam da sua.

 

\- Mal, se eu tô aqui. - Respondeu simplesmente, com a voz meio rouca. Não lembrava do que acontecera e muito menos se sentia capaz de acessar os danos reais em seu corpo. - O que raios aconteceu?

 

\- Eu imaginei que ‘cê não fosse lembrar. - Johnny mantinha um tom doce pra falar que se Danny estivesse um pouquinho menos grogue, no mínimo já teria desferido um tapa nele. Se pelo menos ele soltasse sua mão, poderia tentar mesmo assim. - Tu sofreu um acidente de carro. Você lembra dessa parte?

 

Ah, fazia sentido. Lembrava de ter ido numa festa na casa de um ex, arrumado um carinha interessante cujo nome não lembrava bem e estava indo pra um motel no carro dele. A viagem em si era um grande borrão.

 

\- Porra, então eu nem comi o cara.

 

\- Porra, Danny! - Johnny se alterou e apertou sua mão. Danny ainda queria saber porque raios ele só não soltava logo. - O cara tava super bêbado! Avançou um sinal num cruzamento, cheio de carro vindo! Podia ter sido bem pior, ‘cê podia ter morrido cara! E tu tá preocupado em comer o cara?

 

\- Ele era bonitinho, lógico que eu queria ter comido. Tinha um nome meio merda, mas eu esqueci então tá tranquilo. Mas então, eu não vou morrer mesmo não?

 

\- Não.

 

\- Que pena.

 

\- Danny!

 

Johnny parecia bem irritado com sua declaração e Danny decidiu ignorá-lo por hora. Se sentia mais bem disposto e ergueu a outra mão, com algum objetivo que esqueceu no momento em que viu seu dedo do meio e anelar envoltos numa tala.

 

\- Que merda… - Reclamou para si mesmo, mas Johnny entendeu aquilo como um convite para falar.

 

\- É, você quebrou dois dedos. - Constatou o óbvio. - Também teve um monte de corte, mas já tá tudo com curativo. Cortou a testa. Acho que deram ponto.

 

Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção.

 

\- Deixa eu ver meu rosto.

 

\- Agora, Danny? Acho melhor esperar.

 

\- Agora, porra. Tá com o celular aí?

 

Relutante, Johnny finalmente largou sua mão, e Danny se arrependeu um pouquinho pela falta de calor. Aquele lugar realmente estava frio. Mas não ia demonstrar nada disso.

 

Johnny ergueu o celular na sua frente, com a câmera frontal ligada. Danny piscou de volta para o Danny da imagem.

 

Um curativo enorme na testa, uns arranhões no queixo e uns pontos arroxeados perto de um dos olhos. Sem falar no seu cabelo que estava uma bagunça. 

 

\- Que ótimo, eu tô horrível.

 

\- Ah, você nunca fica horrível.

 

Encarou Johnny, que percebeu suas palavras e pigarreou, enquanto guardava o celular. Se ele achava que estava disfarçando, estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Mas Danny decidiu não investigar isso, por hora. Resolveu interrogar outra coisa:   
  


\- E o que você tá fazendo aqui? Não devia ser o--- o--- - Tentou lembrar o nome do cara com quem saíra em vão.

 

\- Maicon. - Johnny informou e pelo tom, não gostara nada do cara. - O nome dele era Maicon.

 

\- Sabia que era um nome merda. Não era ele que tinha que tar aqui? Ou ele morreu?

 

\- Acho que ele teve uns cortes, deslocou um ombro. Acho que você levou a pior, ele até saiu do carro sozinho.

 

\- Beleza, e a primeira pergunta?

 

\- Ah… - Johnny coçou a cabeça, fez aquela cara de tonto que fazia quando estava deliberando sobre alguma coisa que não sabia bem como lidar e de repente uma de suas mãos estava de volta na mão de Danny, como se tivesse um imã natural que o impedisse de ficar muito tempo sem tocá-lo. - Pô, ele ligou lá pra casa. Na verdade tentou ligar pro Rony, mas eu atendi. O cara tava muito bêbado, não falava coisa com coisa. Queria que alguém fosse te buscar. Eu que te socorri.

 

\- Menos mal. Se tivessem ligado pros meus pais isso seria uma merda. -  Suspirou. - Por que eu to grogue?

 

\- Porra, tu bebeu pra caramba né! Tava desacordado, mas chegou aqui cê acordou e começou a fazer cena, deu um soco num enfermeiro, tava bem fora de si. Aí te sedaram.

 

\- Hmm. - A história não lhe surpreendia, mesmo que não lembrasse de nada disso.

 

Danny se calou, encarando o teto e lutando contra a vontade de dormir de novo. Tinha que dar o fora daquele lugar.

 

\- Danny, eu--- - Johnny recomeçou, sem olhar exatamente para ele. Agora estava de novo com as duas mãos envolvendo a sua e se ocupava em acariciá-la levemente. - Fiquei com mó medo de você morrer, cara. Porra. Não sei o que eu ia fazer sem você.

 

\- Ia arrumar um outro cara pra mandar em você. Ou a Karyna. Há quanto tempo eu tô aqui?

 

\- Umas cinco horas acho. Deve tar amanhecendo já.

 

\- E você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

 

\- Claro.

 

\- E segurando minha mão?

 

Johnny soltou sua mão, meio em câmera lenta, como se não fosse aquilo que ele queria fazer. 

 

\- Foi mal. - Disse, sem jeito.

 

Danny ficou olhando para ele e se perguntando se a sedação tinha lhe deixado tão mal assim ao ponto da expressão de Johnny lhe fazer se arrepender de ter falado alguma coisa. Ergueu a mão, oferecendo-a para o guitarrista.

 

\- Pode segurar. Mas eu não vou morrer não, não precisa agir como se eu fosse simplesmente sumir do nada.

 

\- É que--- Eu fiquei com medo, porra. Você sabe que eu te considero pra caramba, né? - Timidamente ele aceitou sua mão e voltou a segurá-la. Pelo visto ele realmente queria muito fazer isso, visto que mal hesitou.

 

Aquilo suscitava sentimentos que Danny preferia não lidar então mudou parcialmente de assunto, tentando irritar Johnny e voltar a um senso de normalidade:

 

\- Segurar a mão de um cara no hospital não é lá muito hetero. Vão achar que a gente tá junto.

 

Johnny murmurou alguma coisa e abaixou o olhar. Danny ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela reação estava errada.

 

\- O que foi isso? Que merda você fez que eu deveria saber?

 

\- É que--- Meio que já acham que a gente ta junto. Tipo, pra ficar aqui eu disse que era sua única família. Só que não entenderam exatamente da forma brother.

 

\- Você falou que era minha família? Que gracinha, Little Johnny.

 

\- Porra, me deixa. Eu não queria deixar você acordar sozinho aqui.

 

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Danny já estava achando que conseguiria levantar sozinho quando Johnny tornou a falar.

 

\- E… Tem mais uma coisa.

 

Danny aguardou que ele falasse.

 

\- Bom eu meio que quase cai na porrada lá com o Maicon.

 

\- Um cara bêbado, com um ombro deslocado, que acabou de sair de um acidente. Parabéns.

 

\- E meio que--- Tiveram que levar você pra outro lugar. Porque eu não queria deixar você sozinho. E aquele cara me irritou! Ele nem tinha a menor responsabilidade e nem lembrava seu nome direito! Ele tava te tratando como um qualquer! Porra! 

 

\- Bom, ele era um qualquer pra mim também, Johnny. Era só uma noitada. Não tava a fim de namorar o cara ou algo assim.

 

\- Mas---- - Johnny parecia com dificuldade de achar as palavras e tornou a apertar sua mão entre as suas. - Sei lá, eu não gostei dele. Não me arrependo de nada. Aí eu me exaltei e ele meio que também pra se defender e--- Como eu não quis ir embora sem você, botaram a gente numa ambulância e a gente veio pra cá. 

 

\- Que patético. - Riu da história, embora no fundo tivesse até gostado de saber que Johnny se exaltara por causa dele. - Vamos sair daqui. Me ajuda.

 

Com a mão dos dedos parcialmente paralisados, Danny tirou o agulha do soro da veia, sem muito cuidado.

 

\- Mas, Danny! Você não pode!

 

\- Você já disse que eu to bem. Se fosse sério eu ia tar numa UTI. Eu detesto esse lugar, vamos embora.

 

Johnny acabou concordando relutantemente e ajudou Danny a se levantar.

 

\- Me ajuda a me vestir também.

 

\- O que?

 

\- Eu to com uma puta ressaca e saindo do efeito de sedativo, Johnny. Não fode e me ajuda logo com essa porra.

 

Johnny pegou as roupas dele e foi ajudando ele a se livrar da camisola e botar as roupas de antes. Toda hora Danny encontrava um novo roxo pelo corpo e reclamava do acidente. Quando Johnny lhe ajudou a botar a blusa suja de sangue seco, a última peça que faltava, não se afastou, ficando ainda bem próximo de Danny e o encarando. Danny pensou em fazer algum comentário cortante, mas foi Johnny quem acabou o deixando sem palavras:

 

\- Eu tô muito feliz que você tá bem.

 

Sem saber o que responder, desviou o olhar e murmurou um “vamos”. Saíram da enfermaria, Danny muito ciente que todos os outros presentes nos leitos da enfermaria eram, em sua maioria, casais.

 

Saíram do hospital praticamente fugindo e se alguém notou, preferiu não interferir. Com certeza, para eles, era melhor ter menos gente pra cuidar.

 

Danny ficou pensativo sobre as atitudes de Johnny e enquanto esperavam no ponto de ônibus, Danny cobrindo os olhos com as mãos para se proteger do sol que raiava, decidiu que iria provocar o guitarrista para ver no que dava. Sabia que era uma ideia idiota, mas precisava saber. Nunca tinha visto Johnny tão mexido por sua causa.

 

Subiram no ônibus juntos, já cheio com trabalhadores indo para seus respectivos empregos. Só havia um lugar vago e Johnny parou de frente a ele, oferecendo para Danny.   
  
\- Senta você. - Falou. - Eu vou no seu colo.   
  
\- Que?! - Johnny parecia um tanto mais aflito do que a reação normal a esse tipo de pedido. - Desde quando eu te dou colo?!   
  
\- Desde que eu sofri um acidente e prefiro assim. Eu quero dormir e você vai me segurar.   
  
Para sua surpresa, Johnny realmente sentou, e ficou o olhando, esperando que ele sentasse no seu colo. E não se fez de rogado, sentando nas pernas dele e tentando encontrar uma posição confortável. A senhora no banco ao lado os olhava meio atravessado, mas nenhum dos dois ligou.   
  
Timidamente, Johnny levou os braços ao redor da sua cintura.   
  
A parte sobre dormir não era mentira e logo o movimento do ônibus o embalou para que tivesse algumas ausências, se controlando menos agora que estava fora do hospital. Tinha sonhos confusos com Johnny que não sabia se eram verdade ou não. Quando acordou, com os braços de Johnny o segurando mais firme contra o corpo e sua respiração bem no seu pescoço, custou a perceber que não se tratava de um sonho também. E mesmo chegando a conclusão de que estava sim acordado, sentia Johnny praticamente acariciando sua nuca com a ponta do nariz e já nem sabia dizer se não estava tendo alguma espécie de delírio.

 

\- Para de me cheirar. - Reclamou. - Eu devo tar fedendo.

 

\- Tá cheirando a hospital. - Johnny falou, com um riso que lhe deu cócegas. - Me deixa, Danny. Volta a dormir.

\- Te deixo sim, quando você explicar porque raios tá assim comigo. Não foi tão grave assim. Eu já acordei.    
  
 - Eu sei. Mas--- Quando eu vi você--- Você tava cheio de sangue e não acordava. Eu entrei em desespero. Pensei num monte de merda.... Até me garantirem que cê tava bem mesmo, eu só conseguia pensar que---

 

Johnny não continuou e Danny insistiu:   
  
\- Que?   
  
\- Esquece. Você não quer ouvir nada disso. Vai dormir.   
  
Tentou olhar para trás, sem muito sucesso na posição em que estava. Não conseguia ver que expressão Johnny fazia.   
  
\- Eu quero. - Afirmou.   
  
\- Eu só vi que ia sentir sua falta. Mesmo você sendo um filho da puta na maior parte do tempo.

 

\- Eu sei que ia. - Afirmou. Era mais fácil sacanear do que pensar muito sobre as palavras dele e como elas lhe afetavam. Johnny decidiu ficar quieto, encostando a testa nas suas costas. Também devia estar cansado. Ele ficara acordado esse tempo todo afinal...

 

Merda. Não queria cair na armadilha do sentimentalismo. Odiava que o jeito como Johnny estava lhe tratando lhe dava um frio na barriga e uma pontada de esperança que tentara a tanto custo enterrar o mais fundo possível. Era mestre em varrer os problemas para debaixo do tapete, mas Johnny às vezes insistia em revirar aquilo, expondo fraquezas que Danny não sabia como lidar. 

 

Desceram do ônibus em silêncio. O caminho até a garagem era curto, umas duas ruas e estariam em casa. Danny ainda tinha perguntas mal resolvidas que tinha medo de que, se deixasse que chegassem em casa, aquilo tudo seria enterrado novamente. Johnny não olhava para ele e de repente a falta de proximidade parecia errada depois de tanto que Johnny lhe procurara tocar.

 

Mas, se ele fizesse qualquer coisa e não fosse nada disso… Era melhor ignorar tudo. Podia enterrar qualuqer sentimento novamente. Estava tudo bem. Uma hora ia simplesmente esquecer que gostara de Johnny Guitar mais do que era razoável.

 

De repente, Johnny parou, segurando seu braço. Danny também parou, encarando o guitarrista.

 

\- Que foi? Vamo chegar hoje nessa merda ou não?

 

Johnny parecia desconfortável, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Danny, como se buscasse as palavras que queria dizer no ar. Por fim, percebeu que aquela ideia era estúpida e se fixou em Danny.

 

\- Eu… Não quero que você saia mais assim.

 

\- De noite? De carro? Você não controla minha vida, Johnny.

 

\- Eu sei! Eu--- Me expressei mal! Eu quero dizer que--- Não queria que você fosse pra esses lugares assim sozinho. - Ele apertou os lábios um contra o outro.

 

Danny apenas o olhou, sem muita paciência.

 

\- Então, é pra eu virar celibatário ou você prefere que eu transe em casa, pai?

 

\- Não--- Quer dizer---- O que eu quero dizer é que----

 

Johnny abriu e fechou a boca, franzindo a testa, sem saber como dizer o que queria. A tensão do momento só fazia Danny imaginar milhares de coisas, e a expectativa de algo que não acontecia e que tinha grandes chances de não acontecer lhe agoniava. Se cansou de esperar, virando de costas para continuar a caminhada. Mas Johnny foi mais rápido e o puxou de volta e antes que Danny pudesse se expressar ou reclamar, estava trocando um beijo desajeitado com o guitarrista. 

 

Foi ele próprio quem parou o beijo, empurrando Johnny com a mão direita, uma expressão de choque no rosto.

 

\- Johnny, mas que---

 

\- Eu queria dizer que gosto de você. De verdade. 

 

A frase pairou entre os dois e Danny se calou, buscando na expressão de Johnny algo que indicasse que aquilo era algum tipo de pegadinha idiota ou só Johnny sendo, bem, Johnny.

 

\- Eu fiquei pensando que eu podia nunca mais ter a chance de falar isso pra você. - Johnny aproveitou o silêncio dele para continuar. - E que porra, eu odeio quando você pega esses caras aleatórios que nem significam nada pra você. E sei lá, se isso era pra te fazer feliz, eu nem sei se faz mesmo? 

 

\- Você tá com ciúmes? Dos caras que eu saio? É isso?

 

Johnny parecia relutar, coçou a cabeça e deixou os ombros penderem, meio derrotado.

 

\-  É, eu acho que sim. Porra, aquele cara---- se fosse eu, eu não ia sair do seu lado. Ia ficar desesperado, o cara tava mais preocupado com o carro dele!

 

\- Você nem tem carro, Johnny, por isso não liga.

 

\- Eu tô tentando me declarar pra você, será que dá pra colaborar?

 

Danny sorriu, de um jeito que podia ser tanto de escárnio ou de alegria real.

 

\- Eu entendi. Pode parar de se esforçar, já queimou todos os seus neurônios com isso.

 

O puxou pela nuca para um beijo. Gastaram alguns minutos naquilo, Johnny lhe segurando com delicadeza por conta do acidente.

 

Se separaram e Johnny sorria bobamente.

 

\- Então, você gosta de mim também?

 

Danny deu de ombros.

 

\- É, dá pro gasto. Não acredito que eu precisei quase morrer pra você reparar que tava caidinho por mim.

 

\- Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa a respeito.

 

\- Vou deixar você ficar com essa. Eu quero chegar em casa logo. Você me deve um boquete.

 

\- Você acabou de sair do hospital!

 

\- Exatamente. Preciso melhorar.

 

\- Você é horrível. - Johnny falou em tom de constatação, mas incrivelmente feliz. 

 

Seguiram o caminho até em casa, dessa vez de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados.


End file.
